An Undertaker's story
by Nevermind555
Summary: Voilà des décennies qu'il exerce à Londres et qu'il est réputé être le meilleur mais également le plus excentrique. Son chemin croise alors celui d'une jeune bourgeoise. Les liens vont alors se tisser...
1. Prologue

**An Undertaker's story**

_Come to me_

La main se desserrait lentement, n'exerçant plus la pression salvatrice.

Un sanglot la traversa devant ce vaste lit de mort. L'odeur qui imprégnait la pièce était insoutenable, tant qu'elle avait fait partir le peu de parents restants.

Elle demeurait là, murée dans son endeuillement, larmes roulant silencieusement le long de ses joues creuses dont le teint était aussi livide que celui du cadavre lui-même.

Ses yeux ne quittaient plus cette bouche béante, aux dents absentes.

La maladie l'avait emporté trop vite.

Il était revenu affaibli de ce pays tropical et la situation s'était dégradée de jour en jour.

Était venu l'instant fatidique où il a fallu décider du lieu de sa mort et elle s'était démenée pour obtenir des médecins que son père décède à domicile, entouré de quelques proches.

Elle leva les yeux, songeant brièvement à sa sœur aînée, Suzanne, qui avait maintenu son hostilité envers leur père malgré les événements, refusant de se déplacer pour le voir rendre son dernier souffle.

* * *

A présent, Ida allait devoir faire face aux démarches administratives contraignantes.

Pour commencer, elle souhaitait trouver un homme de confiance pour s'occuper des derniers soins de son père. Elle avait repéré une boutique funéraire qui semblait avoir pignon sur rue, dans une voie perpendiculaire à l'animée Fleet Street. Il se racontait que l'homme qui tenait ladite boutique était un original qui, certes, aimait son métier mais avait l'art de distiller une atmosphère étrange autour de lui.

Ida secoua la tête. _Nevermind_. C'était cet homme qui allait s'occuper de son père.

"Oooooh !... Voyez qui voilà... une princesse des temps modernes !..." gloussait Undertaker en voyant la magnifique calèche s'arrêter devant son humble boutique. "Je vous en prie, entrez donc, chère demoiselle, épancher votre peine sur ma modeste épaule, hihihihihi !"


	2. My humble self

_My humble self_

Ida clignait des yeux dans cette boutique plongée dans une pénombre relative.

Elle se félicitait secrètement d'avoir fait venir Edgard avec elle !... Cet endroit donnait la chair de poule !... Quant à la prétendue décoration, des cercueils étaient disposés dans la pièce. Il y régnait une forte odeur épicée et Ida la mit sur le compte des chapelets d'ails pendus ça et là.

Ida n'osait pas en imaginer la raison !...

Quant à la table en marbre qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce... bigre !...

Mademoiselle se raidissait à mesure qu'elle progressait dans cette boutique.

Excentrique était pour le moins un terme modéré pour qualifier le tenancier de ce fonds de commerce !...

"Mademoiselle Bingley !..." l'interpela une voix chevrotante du fond de la pièce. "Approchez, n'ayez point de peur. Hihihihihi !..."

Y avait-il matière à ricaner de la sorte ?... Elle portait le deuil, que diable !...

"Venez, approchez, mon enfant."

La première chose qu'elle distingua fut cette cascade de cheveux clairs. A première vue, la longueur allait bien au-delà de ce qui était toléré pour l'époque...

"Je vous attendais, Mademoiselle Bingley."

"Vous... m'attendiez ?..."

Qui était de personnage ?...

"Absolument, hihihihihi !..."

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de motif à rigolade."

"Excusez-moi. Il s'agit là d'une ancienne habitude. Je suis désolé qu'elle vous soit désagréable." se retournant enfin.

Impossible de distinguer ses yeux, camouflés par une lourde frange.

"Je vais m'adresser à une autre personne." tournant les talons.

"Ma boutique possède la plus solide réputation de Londres. Souhaitez-vous vraiment livrer votre père entre des mains inexpertes ?..." se mettant à siffloter, se saisissant de quelques bocaux sur les étagères - dont elle se refusait d'en identifier la nature !...

"Je prépare mon sac et je suis à vous, si je puis me permettre, hihihihihi ! Voyons... oh oui, tiens, prenons ceci." avisant un petit flacon.

* * *

Elle patientait dans la calèche, avisant la rue.

Il apparut, petite charrette tirée par une mule. Eh bien... le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il ne faisait guère étalage de ses richesses !...

Il la suivit tranquillement jusqu'aux quartiers les plus chics de la Capitale.

Il traînait avec lui une mallette qui semblait peser son poids.

"La mort date de..."

"Oh, aucun besoin de le préciser, Mademoiselle !... Je saurai parfaitement dater le décès lorsque je procèderai à la toilette de votre père."

Il posa sa mallette et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait un "outillage" spécifique ainsi que plusieurs fioles et flacons.

"Oh, je ne vous conseille guère d'assister à ce qui va suivre, Mademoiselle Bingley." s'attachant les cheveux au moyen d'un ruban de satin qui semblait élimé.

Elle se détourna, quittant la pièce.

Undertaker quitta son écharpe grise ainsi que son manteau oversized, les posant délicatement sur le dossier d'une chaise voisine. Puis il enfila un tablier en grosse toile sur la forme de soutane taillée près du corps.

"A présent, mon cher ami, livrez moi tous vos secrets." agitant les doigts à la perspective agréable de son travail.

Son œil exercé perçoit immédiatement les soins à apporter. "Bien. Je dois vous rendre présentable pour la famille qui désire vous voir une dernière fois." préparant la pompe à embaumement manuelle ainsi que tout le matériel nécessaire dont le fluide d'embaumement, à base de formaldéhyde.

Undertaker fit le tour du corps, œil exercé à la recherche des moindres cyanoses faciales et/ou inguinales, des débuts de nécrose, abrasions, incisions, pétéchies. Il prend également en compte l'état corporel général, l'intégrité physique ou non, la corpulence ainsi que les lividités déjà présentes.

Glissant un drap épais sous le corps, posant la nuque sur un appui-tête, il rompt la rigidité cadavérique au moyen de longs massages aux points les plus visibles. Puis commence la toilette à proprement parler : au savon désinfectant, de la tête aux pieds, en insistant sur tous les orifices : bouche, oreilles, nez, yeux et anus. Il laisse le désinfectant agir quelques instants. Puis il pose un tampon d'ouate imbibé de cautérisant sur les éventuelles plaies… dont l'effet desséchant est appréciable, avant de nettoyer bouche, nez, yeux et oreilles et d'y disposer des mèches de coton.

Il prépare ensuite la suture de la bouche, pose les couvre-yeux enduits de crème réhydratante avant de rabattre les paupières. Il se doit de veiller à ne jamais laver le globe oculaire au moyen de fluide, ce qui aurait pour effet de provoquer un dessèchement et un brunissement du bord des paupières.

Il effectue un premier shampoing, peignant les cheveux selon le sens naturel.

Il nettoie les ongles, avec l'extrémité angulaire du séparateur et les doigts tâchés.

Il arrange les traits du visage avant l'injection et soutient le lobe des oreilles avec un coton imbibé de crème réhydratante.

Il applique la crème de massage sur le visage et tout le corps, en particulier sur les points délicats (dessus des mains et dedans…). L'application se fait toujours avec des mouvements remontant vers le cœur.

Il sélectionne le ou les points d'intervention et incise la peau de manière superficielle, précise et nette.

Il récline à l'aide du crochet et du séparateur les diverses couches corporelles : graisseuses et musculaires en utilisant l'extrémité arrondie du séparateur et l'écarteur pour augmenter la visibilité et l'accessibilité interne.

Il extériorise l'artère en dénudant les enveloppes protectrices (la veine conjointe dans le cas d'un drainage veineux).

Il place les ligatures terminales autour de chaque vaisseau de part et d'autre de la future incision, posant un coton imbibé de cautérisant dans le fond de l'incision.

Il sélectionne la grosseur de la canule selon la dimension du vaisseau et l'état de celui-ci. Si les artères sont sclérosées, il utilise une canule d'un diamètre plus réduit.

Puis il procède à l'appareillage en vue de l'injection et de l'aspiration, faisant le vide d'air des tuyaux et canules d'injection.

Il insère la canule, en direction du cœur, dans l'incision de l'artère en vue de l'aspiration et de l'injection du fluide conservateur.

Il pose une pince Dieffenbach en amont de l'incision pour éviter le retour de fluide.

"Cela va vous rendre un joli teint." s'activant autour de la pompe.

Il est déconseillé d'injecter trop lentement le fluide pour les raison suivantes : son pouvoir déshydratant contracte les capillaires et les rend imperméables et par ce fait, les cellules sont moins saturées de la solution conservatrice.

A l'inverse, il est tout aussi néfaste d'injecter le fluide trop rapidement car, avec un bon drainage, on retire du corps une quantité excessive de liquide contenant le conservateur et les risques de gonflement sont plus importants.

L'injection se fait d'abord en direction du corps et des membres inférieurs. Un massage (en direction du cœur) peut être nécessaire en relevant ces derniers pour faciliter le retour veineux et disparaître les cyanoses, notamment par les artérioles et les capillaires, puis sur le corps lui-même.

Undertaker vérifie en permanence l'injection et la pénétration du fluide dans les tissus qui vont changer de couleur, devenir rosés pour les cas normaux et acquérir une tonicité remarquable.

"Voilà, voilà. C'est parfait." caressant le bras du défunt avant de masser ses doigts pour faire circuler la solution. "Regardez comme tout devient d'un rose délicat..." sur un ton extrêmement doux. "Un véritable teint de jeune fille !..." se permettant l'humour.

Undertaker cesse alors l'injection lorsqu'il y a fixation des tissus ou début d'enflement.

Il range le matériel d'injection après l'avoir essuyé. Il sera désinfecté complètement après chaque soin.

Il retire les canules, éponge, ligature l'incision artérielle pour supprimer le retour de fluide, sèche l'intérieur de l'incision avec un cautérisant et effectue la suture après avoir mis de la poudre absorbante et de la ouate.

Il procède alors à la finition, la suture définitive de la bouche, l'arrangement des traits du visage, obture les cavités nasales avec du coton ou du "mastic mortuaire".

Il procède à l'habillage, lorsque le corps sera définitivement en place.

"Bien. A présent, le final. Ma touche personnelle." s'approchant avec la palette de maquillage. Avec une patience infinie, il maquille le visage, lui donnant l'apparence d'une poupée de cire. La couleur est appliquée en fonction des souhaits de la famille, de l'éclairage et de l'angle d'entrée dans la chambre.

* * *

"Je l'ai préparé pour la veillée funéraire. Je reviendrai demain afin de l'emporter avec moi et lui offrir un cercueil. Avez-vous une préférence ?... Bois classique, bois exotique ? Capitonnage en satin ou laine du Yorkshire ?..."

"Faites ce dont vous avez l'habitude, je vous prie." ne souhaitant pas en connaître davantage.

Il retira son chapeau haut-de-forme terminé par un long ruban sur l'arrière, la saluant dans une révérence plein de respect.

"Permettez-moi de m'associer à votre deuil et vous remercier pour la confiance que vous me témoignez."

* * *

Le travail rendu était digne de la plus sincère admiration !... Il était parvenu à rendre un teint frais à son père, à lui donner des traits détendus comme s'il goûtait au repos d'une sieste éternelle. Il l'avait paré de son plus beau costume et positionné de façon naturelle sur le lit. Quelques lys reposaient aux côtés du défunt. Véritablement, cet homme connaissait son métier et l'exerçait avec zèle et passion malgré son côté excentrique.


	3. You're the next

_You're the next_

Undertaker était présent, panneau de deuil à la main, pelle dans l'autre.

"La plus belle cérémonie de la vie d'un être humain mais également la dernière." se plaisait-il à dire lors de funérailles.

Il supervisa la descente du cercueil dans la tombe puis prêta quelques coups de pelle aux fossoyeurs.

Ida demeurait là, statique, refusant de rentrer dans ce vaste appartement vide.

"Allons, mon enfant, vous allez prendre froid..." rajustant le châle sur ses épaules dans un geste paternel et doux. Ah oui... les ongles... les ongles portés longs et laqués de noir. Ils incommodaient Ida.

"Nous avons bien pris soin de votre père en l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, vous savez."

Elle renifla. Effectivement, il avait accompli sa part. Qu'avait-elle à attendre de plus ?...

"Vous allez me dire qu'il faut que je le laisse partir, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Vous pourrez lui manifester votre attachement en venant fleurir régulièrement sa tombe, en vous souvenant des moments partagés ensemble. Il n'est plus vivant mais... il est _toujours _là." désignant la tombe fraîchement refermée de la main.

"Vous croyez en l'au-delà ?"

Un ricanement bref. "Nous ne sommes pas là pour échanger sur mes croyances, Miss Bingley."

"Mais... je me sens si seule..."

Elle avait honte de quémander, de s'étaler avec aussi peu de pudeur. Son père l'aurait rabrouée vivement pour un tel acte !...

Undertaker avait lui-même goûté plusieurs fois à l'amertume du deuil, à cette tristesse plombante. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la laisser affronter cela seule.

"N'avez-vous aucun proche chez qui vous rendre durant quelques temps ?..."

Elle secoua la tête. "Ma sœur aînée s'est fâchée avec papa voilà plusieurs années. Elle n'a pas daigné se déplacer pour les funérailles."

"Ah... quelle tristesse." déplora Undertaker. "Je dispose d'un peu de temps libre devant moi... souhaitez-vous que nous prenions le thé ensemble ?..."

Le visage d'Ida s'éclaircit presque instantanément, ce qui réjouit Undertaker.

"Il faudra évidemment vous accommoder du confort précaire de mon humble arrière-boutique..."

"Je... j'ai besoin de compagnie. Même si ce n'est pas..." se raclant la gorge, gênée. "... convenable pour une femme de... chercher ainsi la compagnie d'un homme..."

Undertaker eut un petit rire. "Nous dirons que vous disposez de c_irconstances atténuantes_."

En réalité, lui aussi était ravi d'avoir de la compagnie !...

* * *

L'arrière-boutique avait tout d'un mouchoir de poche !...

Mais ce petit carré immobilier avait son charme. Meublé sommairement, il disposait de ce qu'il fallait pour y vivre chichement.

"Vos richesses doivent être ailleurs..." pensa Ida, tout haut, finissant par se retourner vers son interlocuteur, gênée par son audace.

"Hihihihihi !... En effet, Mademoiselle." s'affairant autour de l'eau à chauffer. "Oh, prenez donc place, je vous en prie !..." retirant quelques effets sur les dossiers de chaises.

Elle s'assit avec grâce, retirant son chapeau à voilette.

Undertaker venait de préparer deux vases à becs ainsi que deux boules à thé.

"Vivez-vous ici depuis longtemps ?"

"Oh, je ne compte plus les années, à vrai dire !... Le temps file lorsqu'on est occupé comme je le suis, hihihihihi !"

"Vous avez de la chance d'aimer votre métier."

"Oh, je n'aurai pas pu trouver mieux, en effet. Je suis un homme comblé."

Undertaker posa sur la table une assiette de biscuits secs dont la forme évoquait clairement des fémurs.

"Ma petite spécialité maison, hihihihihi !..."

"Vous êtes... décidément un homme bien étrange."

"Une _étrangeté _qui ne semble pas vous embarrasser plus que nécessaire, je me trompe ?..."

Ida rougit.

"Quelque chose me dit pourtant que vous ne semblez pas étranger aux salons..."

"Très finement observé. Je les ai quittés voilà un moment, cela dit."

"Pour... quelle raison ?..."

"Je suis un solitaire. Il m'arrive cependant de chercher la compagnie en quelques rares occasions."

"Est-ce le cas aujourd'hui ?..."

"Qui sait..." demeurant énigmatique.

"Vous pouvez arguer que c'est moi qui suis venue vous trouver..."

"Je n'argue rien et ne vous en blâme en aucune manière. Nous sommes là, nous prenons le thé... il n'y a pas de quoi rougir." se levant pour verser l'eau frémissante dans les verres à becs avant de les ramener à table.

Ida cligna. "C'est..."

"... original ?... Je sais."

"Avez-vous repris l'affaire familiale ou êtes-vous tombé dans le métier par hasard ?..."

"Par hasard, je ne dirai pas. La mort m'a toujours fasciné. Elle s'exerce sans distinction. Je l'ai côtoyée très tôt et je dois dire que... j'ai voulu lui donner une certaine beauté, une certaine _pureté_. J'espère que mes propos ne choquent pas..."

"Pas du tout." souriante.

Les longs doigts fins circulaient sur le verre chaud dont l'onde réchauffait agréablement ses extrémités glacées.

Undertaker débusqua une lueur familière dans le regard d'Ida.

"Que vais-je devenir, à présent ?... Mon père était tout pour moi..."

"Franchement, je vous le déconseille."

Ida fronça. "De quoi parlez-vous ?..."

"De l'idée qui vous caresse l'esprit depuis le décès. Oh, elle paraît bien séduisante à prime abord mais... croyez-moi... le suicide n'est pas une issue."

Petit rire nerveux en face. "Je n'ai jamais..."

Elle finit par baisser les yeux, se triturant les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

"Bas les masques." s'amusa-t-il.

"En effet, vous... avez deviné le fond de ma pensée..."

"Le regard. Tout est dans le regard, _my sweet Lady_."

"Vous semblez en savoir long sur la condition humaine..."

"Oh, plus long encore que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer, hihihihi !..."

"Qui... êtes-vous en réalité ?..."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire cocasse. "_An humble Undertaker. What else ?..._"

* * *

Ida se mit au lit après que la domestique ait fait chauffer ses draps à la bouillotte.

Son esprit se connecta aux événements du jour. L'enterrement. Cet... homme étrange et non moins fascinant.

Quelque chose semblait lui échapper... elle ne parvenait cependant pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sa nuit fut courte et peuplée de cauchemars. L'un d'eux la frappa avec force ; ce mauvais rêve dans lequel elle surprenait le croque-mort redonner vie au corps déjà décomposé de son père. Cette vision la fit réveiller en sursaut, respiration écourtée. Son cœur heurtait si fort sa poitrine que le battement se répercutait jusqu'à ses tempes.

Ida récolta un mal de tête tenace pour le restant de la journée. Elle errait dans l'appartement vide, comme une âme en peine de démon.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à proximité de celui occupé jadis par son père - celui dans lequel il aimait tant lire les nouvelles du jour, caressant l'accoudoir du bout des doigts.

L'aspirine commençait enfin à faire son effet mais quelque chose ne tournait pas vraiment rond. Elle ne voyait plus le monde de la même façon et ses nuances la frappaient au visage comme autant de gifles !...

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait la conseiller et la guider comme le faisait jadis son cher père... si seulement...

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, elle se présenta devant la boutique mortuaire, faisant les cent pas sur le trottoir, incapable de se raisonner.

Qu'allait-elle donc constamment chercher du côté de cet homme ?... Il n'était ni de la famille, ni un ami proche, après tout !... Pourtant quelque chose la poussait vers lui ; comme un aimant attiré par le pôle opposé.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et il la cueillit sur le trottoir.

"Vous battez le pavé depuis de longues minutes, à présent, _my Lady_." l'invitant, d'un mouvement hypnotique des doigts, à entrer.

Elle n'obéit plus qu'au geste, se glissant à l'intérieur de la boutique feutrée avec délice.

Il ouvrit le lourd rideau en velours épais qui donnait sur la porte de l'arrière-boutique.

"Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise."

"Je... ne vous importune pas ?... Vous devez avoir beaucoup à faire..."

"J'ai déjà honoré mes commandes du jour."

"Vous êtes zélé !..." s'installant sur l'une des chaises de l'arrière boutique avec aise.

"Vous êtes arrivée au moment où je m'apprêtais à m'accorder la première pause de la journée." s'affairant pour préparer le thé.

"Vous êtes un homme très occupé."

"En effet. Je suis en quelque sorte _marié _à mon travail, hihihihihi !... Il me tient tant à cœur !..."

"Vraiment ?... N'y a-t-il donc jamais eu de Mme Undertaker ?..." rougissant elle-même de son audace face à ce quasi-inconnu.

"Hihihihi ! Voilà qui est plutôt direct. Il y a peut-être eu... voilà bien longtemps..." demeurant énigmatique.

"Vous rendriez-vous _volontairement _inaccessible pour décourager la moindre approche ?..."

Cette fois, un rouge vif lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles !...

Il se tourna franchement vers elle, visage grave. "Est-ce l'impression que je donne ?..."

"Je... ne..." petit rire nerveux.

"Huhuhuhu ! Bas les masques." s'installant face à elle.

Elle fixait cette grosse bague qui ornait son index gauche.

"Ne vous ai-je point accueillie dans mon humble boutique hier et aujourd'hui ?..."

"Excusez-moi... les mots ont dépassé ma pensée."

Son regard fuyait ce que camouflait cette lourde frange. Pourtant, elle sentait bien qu'il la dardait des yeux.

"Peut-être est-ce vrai finalement... je ne souhaite pas qu'on vienne s'aventurer sur mes plates-bandes de peur de les voir piétinées. Peut-être est-ce là une façon de préserver ce que l'on nomme communément un _jardin secret_."


	4. The trap

_Chapitre 4 : The trap_

En ce début de printemps, Undertaker venait de ressortir de sa penderie divers costumes qu'il n'avait plus endossés depuis des années !...

Il chantonnait, tout à ses affaires et essayages.

Ma foi... il conservait ce côté fringant !... Il arrangea un peu ses cheveux en les relevant, face au miroir.

Cette coupe lui rappelait ses débuts en tant que matricule n° 136649. Il secoua la tête, laissant la cascade argentée regagner ses reins. En chignon peut-être ?...

Il se rappela brièvement le fiasco de son premier rendez-vous galant. Puis du succès rencontré à plusieurs autres.

A dire vrai, Undertaker connaissait un certain regain de popularité auprès de la gente féminine depuis qu'il s'était affranchi de toutes ces lois contraignantes invoquées par le département pour conserver les shinigamis sous sa coupe.

La dessertion de 136649 l'avait ramené parmi les humains et il savait profiter de la vie sous le couvert de son business florissant.

Cependant, les conséquences d'une telle attitude ne se tenaient jamais bien loin et s'il n'était pas un combattant dont la renommée faisait frémir le plus brave de ses pairs, le département aurait aisément remis la main sur lui.

Il en est un qu'Undy craignait particulièrement et pour cause !... William T. Spears était le shinigami auquel Undertaker devait ses multiples marques sur le corps.

En salle d'interrogatoire, Spears était efficace et impassible - comme sur le terrain, d'ailleurs.

Sa faux de la mort était non moins dangereuse, disposant d'une longue portée lui évitant de se salir les mains et pouvant se vanter de rivaliser avec celle d'Undertaker.

Bref, s'il y avait un shinigami dont Undy se méfier, c'était bien celui-ci.

Spears était une _machine administrative _capable de réciter par cœur, dans l'ordre établi, tous les articles composant le code qui régissait le département.

En outre, Spears disposait d'une force peu commune, renforçant le caractère froid et méthodique du fonctionnaire. On n'arrachait pas de sourire à Spears.

Undertaker s'amusait follement du fait qu'il soit obligé de composer avec Grell Sutcliff dont l'excentricité était notoire.

Durant ses essayages, Undertaker chantait de vieilles comptines anglaises accommodées à sa sauce - ce qui donnait lieu à des paroles absolument hilarantes !... Lui-même en riait entre chaque couplet.

Le rire... salvateur. Du temps où il était shinigami, la rigueur et le sérieux étaient de mise.

Le rire avait, semble-t-il, été effacé.

Et Undertaker pouvait en certifier : rien n'était plus triste qu'un monde sans rire !...

* * *

Undertaker acheta un bouquet de lys blancs. Il avait toujours chéri les lys. Et cette année, ces fleurs discrètes étaient particulièrement belles et odorantes.

Undertaker avait été invité pour le thé. Chemin faisant, il s'arrêtant dans une petite confiserie pour acheter un ballotin de chocolats fins - cette friandise addictive apparue voilà à peine quelques années, qui faisait fureur !...

A dire vrai, Undertaker était agité. Voilà des décennies que plus personne ne l'avait invité, ne serait ce que pour un thé.

Le croquemort n'était plus guère habitué aux mondanités de ce genre mais son contact avec les familles endeuillées l'avait maintenu hors de l'isolement.

Il se tenait également informé de toutes les folies et de la mode de l'époque victorienne.

Undertaker possédait, en outre, la capacité d'adaptation d'un caméléon.

C'est avec une certaine émotion qu'il s'annonça à la porte de la vaste demeure Bingley.

Le quartier était chic, à l'évidence, comme en témoignaient ces dames qui promenaient leurs élégants chiens de race. Undertaker les saluait, haut-de-forme tenu à la main. Au vu de certains regards fuyants, son charme faisait encore effet et il s'en félicitait !...

On lui ouvrit, l'invitant à prendre place dans un petit salon. La pièce était cosy et une bibliothèque garnissait le mur face à la confortable banquette ronde de conversation.

L'intérêt du croquemort fut immédiatement happée par les ouvrages et autres lourds volumes qu'elle contenait.

Fureter dans une bibliothèque aussi garnie, biscuit en bouche dépassant des lèvres, était un régal sans nom pour Undertaker. Jusqu'à l'entrée d'Ida, dans cette adorable robe grise, irisée, à boléro, le régale davantage et il se sentit bien peu à son avantage ainsi découvert.

Elle rit, venant se glisser contre lui, attrapant le bout du biscuit afin qu'il puisse engloutir la moitié restante.

"Vous m'avez manqué..." se blottissant contre lui.

Submergé de bonheur, Undertaker glissa une main dans son dos pour la serrer davantage contre lui, bouche allant embrasser le haut de sa tête.

"Vous aussi. Merci pour... l'invitation."

"J'avais très envie de vous revoir..."

"Cela, je l'avais compris..." doux, caressant et humant tout ce qui se présentait à lui.

Ida venant de fermer ses bras fins autour de sa taille, joue reposant contre le torse.

"Je voudrai maintenant que le temps s'arrête pour nous..."

"Quel vœu pieux." décréta philosophiquement Undertaker. "Quant à moi, je rêve de vous faire la conversation sur la banquette ronde prévue à cet effet."

Ida le libéra et il s'installèrent sur la banquette, partageant un accoudoir commun, tournés l'un vers l'autre.

La main d'Ida vint caresser la joue intacte du croquemort.

"De quelle manière avez-vous récolté de telles marques ?... Un mort récalcitrant ?..." osant l'humour.

"Hihihihihi ! En quelque sorte, _my Lady_." demeurant énigmatique.

Soulevant un pan de cheveux, Ida nota les breloques qui ornaient ses oreilles, fascinée.

"C'est très particulier... j'ignorai qu'une telle chose se pratiquait."

"Oh... la pratique remonte pourtant à l'antiquité." lui assura Undertaker, songeant brièvement aux anneaux qui garnissaient d'autres parties de son anatomie. "L'humanité a toujours cherché à repousser ses limites physiques et les critères de canons de beauté varient d'un peuple à l'autre."

"Je dois vous faire une confidence."

"Oh mais l'endroit et nos positions ne semblent pas avoir été mieux choisis pour ce faire, _my Lady_. Parlez, je suis tout ouïe."

"Vous portez très bien le costume." glissé à son oreille percée.

Un long frisson excessivement délicieux venait de dévaler la colonne vertébrale d'Undertaker.

"Vraiment ?... Vous me régalez, _my Lady_." sentant le chaud lui monter aux joues.

La main d'Undertaker eut tôt fait de rejoindre celle de Ida, cajolant là, de la pulpe des doigts pour éviter de l'érafler de ses longs ongles vernis.

"A dire vrai, j'ai été très surpris qu'il ne soit pas rongé par les larves de mites !... Voilà des décennies qu'il pendait sur un cintre dans l'armoire. Visiblement le bois imprégné d'essence de cèdre a tenu ses promesses." reprend-t-il dans un soliloque, regard rivé sur les gestes qu'il s'autorise.

Ida, elle, avait une demande folle à formuler. Elle guettait le moment propice.

Il la débusqua avec, semble-t-il, presque trop de facilité.

"Oui ?..."

"J'aimerai que vous m'autorisiez à voir vos yeux."

"Oh !..." souriant.

D'un geste d'une rare élégance, il dégagea la lourde frange tenace, donnant sur deux véritables émeraudes phosphorescentes.

Ida n'avait encore jamais vu une telle couleur d'iris !... Et pour cause ; la poussière phosphorescente qui soulignait la pupille n'était autre que de l'énergie de feu follet.

Les Shinigamis en étaient littéralement imprégnés. Ceci révélait généralement leur véritable nature. Il fallait cependant être averti en la matière pour faire le parallèle.

Pour l'heure, Ida était complètement captivé par le regard de son hôte.

Cette frange soulevée lui enlevait au moins vingt ans d'âge !...

Ida eut un petit rire troublé.

"Pour quelles obscures raisons les camouflez-vous ?" littéralement penchée vers lui comme s'il exerçait une terrible force d'attraction sur elle.

"Oh... disons que je réserve certaines surprises aux personnes desquelles je suis proche."

"Vous êtes très vilain de ne pas répondre à ma question." jouant avec le bas de son menton.

Undertaker caressait le dos de la main de Ida. "Hihihihihi ! Je suis vilain ?..."

"Vous esquivez avec une hardiesse peu commune."

"Oh, vous n'avez encore rien vu, très chère." attrapant sa main pour en embrasser délicatement le dos.

"Faites moi plaisir et sortons sur la place."

"Ma foi..." incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

"Je vois que la frange sert également à préserver vos yeux du soleil."

"Oh, elle possède bien des vertus, en effet, hihihihihi !..."

* * *

Ida était comblée à se promener ainsi à son bras.

Ils passèrent par la petite place animée sur laquelle se tenait un manège aux chevaux de bois. A Ida d'être presque surprise de voir Undertaker s'y amuser tel un enfant, tirant sur les rênes en cuir en poussant des cris joyeux !...

Puis ils dégustèrent des friandises jusqu'à être saturés de sucre.

Une après-midi presque ordinaire en compagnie d'un être non moins ordinaire.

* * *

"_Elle_ vous attend."

Ida prit un air sombre.

"Maintenant ?..."

"Vous savez bien qu'il est irrespectueux de la faire attendre."

"Je pensais... que le rendez-vous était fixé fin de mois."

"Est-ce vous qui posez les conditions ou elle, Miss Bingley ?"

Ida baissa la tête.

Elle se fit remettre son manteau et suivit le chauffeur.

A l'intérieur du carrosse patientait le second chien de garde, également tout vêtu de blanc.

"Comme c'est agréable de vous revoir, Miss Bingley. La reine s'impatiente." armé de son cynisme habituel.

Ida scruta un moment les épées royales - celles-là même qui avaient tant de sang sur les lames.

"J'ose espérer que vous vous en êtes tenue au plan."

"J'ai... procédé à quelques... _ajustages_."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Gagner une confiance prend plus de temps que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer. Surtout celle d'un homme tel que lui."

"Vous vous cherchez de excuses, Miss Bingley. La reine veut des résultats et vous allez nous les fournir."


	5. Endgame

_Chapitre 5 : Endgame_

Undertaker demeurait là, près d'un corps sans vie, faisant le tour de la table de marbre sur lequel il reposait, encore et encore.

Le constat était désolant. Cette fin, toujours cette fin.

Il avait beau redonner l'esthétisme de la jeunesse aux corps les plus délabrés, rien n'y faisait. Rien.

Et si... tout n'était qu'une affaire de lanternes ?... De lanternes trafiquées ?...

Oh, il s'y était déjà essayé plusieurs fois mais les bandes avaient fini par se rebeller contre lui, lui infligeant de très sévères blessures dont il conservait les stigmates, même pour un shinigami en déroute.

Il leva soudain la tête, sens aux aguets, claquant de la langue sur un sourire. "Miss Bingley... venir en ces lieux en pareille heure ?... Faut-il que vous ayiez une bonne raison. A moins que vous ne répondiez simplement qu'aux ordres. Toutou ou lapin, je m'interroge. Venez donc me souffler la réponse..."

Elle frappa contre la porte avec une certaine urgence qui fit sourire davantage le shinigami tourné croquemort.

Il lui ouvrit et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"Que vous arrive-t-il, ma tendre amie ?..."

"C'est... affreux !..."

Son regard tomba soudain sur le corps à moitié recouvert derrière lui.

"Oh !... Pardon." se hâtant d'en couvrir le haut du corps.

"J'en arrive parfois à oublier la nature de votre métier."

"Vous disiez tout à l'heure ?... Que vous arrive-t-il de si affreux ?..."

"Oh..."

"Venez donc dans l'arrière boutique. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour l'évoquer."

Elle s'installa, corps aussi lourd que son coeur.

Il prépara un thé composé d'essences douces.

"Dites-moi ce qui vous torture, Miss."

"Oh... tant, si vous saviez..."

Il se posa contre un meuble.

"Allez-vous me l'avouer maintenant, Miss ?... En espérant quelque indulgence de ma part ?"

Son regard semblait transpercer sous la lourde frange argentée.

Elle eut un hoquet.

"Qui pensiez-vous berner ?... Je suis plusieurs fois centenaire. J'ai vu des dizaines de milliers de morts. Les humains ont très peu de secrets pour les dieux de la mort."

Les doigts d'Ida tremblaient sur la table en bois.

Il lui semblait être en présence d'un être d'une surpuissance stupéfiante. Il vibrait dangereusement, tout en conservant ce sourire joueur.

"Pourquoi vous être découverte, Miss ?"

"Parce que je... savais que... je ne parviendrai jamais à vous berner et parce que je... me suis éprise de vous..."

Les larmes roulaient, silencieuses.

"Votre mise en scène est remarquable. Mais vous continuez à mentir. Que vous a-t-on demandé de découvrir ?"

"Rien, je..." le fixant.

"Ils ont tant de raisons de m'en vouloir. Eux et les autres. Ceux dont j'ai côtoyé l'organisation. Ceux qui ont fait de moi cet employé modèle avant que je ne me rebelle. Voulez-vous _la_ voir, Miss Bingley ?..."

Ida eut un frisson violent qui la traversa dans son intégralité, n'épargnant rien.

"Je vous pose à nouveau la question : voulez-vous _la_ voir ?"

Ida cherchait l'échappatoire.

"Je _la_ conserve toujours avec moi. Là-bas, rangée contre le mur. Généralement, c'est là qu'est sa place."

Il bougea, si vite que Ida crut qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

Il venait de se saisir d'une _sotoba_. "La voilà. Authentique." laissant son regard courir le long des impressions en caractères japonais. "Comme moi, elle a su se fondre dans la masse. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle a choisi la meilleure couverture qui soit, Miss ?..."

Ida se leva, renversant le tabouret.

"Ah... _elle _a été ma compagne durant si longtemps, Miss... que je n'ai pas eu cœur à m'en séparer." laissant ses doigts parcourir sur le bois.

Undertaker la tint de façon à permettre à la faux légendaire de faire son apparition.

Elle était impressionnante avec ce haut de squelette coulé à même la naissance de la lame.

"Et maintenant ?... Que comptez-vous faire, Miss ? Vos chiens de garde doivent rappliquer par là, n'est-ce pas ?... Ne vous en faites guère ; nous ne serons pas dérangés car j'ai prévu un petit comité d'accueil. Hihihihihi !..." avant de pointer Ida de sa faux. "Quant à vous, ma chère, je vais vous faire l'honneur de rejoindre les rangs de mes protégés. Ainsi, votre bouche ne pourra plus jamais proférer le moindre mensonge."

* * *

Undertaker cousait cette peau avec l'attention d'un orfèvre au travail.

Son point se perfectionnait à mesure de la pratique.

Il avait accordé beaucoup de soins à la confection de cette nouvelle venue, la voulant belle et redoutable. Un chef d'œuvre !...

Elle trônait parmi ses favorites. Oh, plus belle encore, selon les goûts du croquemort, que de son vivant et surtout beaucoup plus fidèle !...

* * *

Undertaker se prenait un peu de repos, avisant toutes ces tombes qu'il avait creusées.

La mort, toujours la mort... cette ronde immuable, régie par une organisation bien rodée, lui arrachait un sourire. Non seulement Undertaker s'était rebellé contre des règles parfaitement établies mais en plus il commençait à arracher aux puissances supérieures le pouvoir dont elles bénéficiaient.

Et il semblait qu'on ne cherchait guère à le stopper dans sa progression - les faibles tentatives pour ce faire se soldaient par des échecs cuisants.

Undertaker se voyait comme un précurseur et agissait toujours dans l'ombre, tirant les ficelles qui lui plaisaient, se dévoilant uniquement en fin d'opération - notamment lorsqu'un petit conte et son diable de majordome menaient l'enquête.

Il passait régulièrement entre les mailles du filet telle une anguille agile, saluant la lune au passage.

De quelle manière la petite ronde d'Undertaker allait-elle se terminer ?... Cela, personne ne pouvait le dire.

FIN.


End file.
